


【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-01

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-01

　　舔毛其實算是件過分親暱的事。Antonio有些分神地想，斂起眉頭再次閃過Francesco帶著倒鉤的舌頭。  
　　他的兄長在宴會上被同僚灌了些高濃度的甜酒，直到這部分都還僅被Antonio歸類在有些麻煩上，但偏偏發情期竟緊接而來，事情就變得相當棘手了。Antonio手忙腳亂地把比自己高壯的Francesco拖出舞廳，還沒來得及到大街上叫下馬車，就被後者撲倒在附近的草叢堆裡。

　　「Francesco兄長……」Antonio頭疼地嘆氣，Francesco正整隻貓手腳並用地將他攬在懷中，伸出舌頭舔舐著他的後頸。  
　　其實這也不是首例了，在睡前或是清晨時他們便時常會替彼此順毛，不過出了家門後，自然是保持著得體的禮節標準，大庭廣眾下過於親暱的肢體碰觸，這還算頭一遭。  
　　思及此，Antonio不禁紅了臉頰，他不安份地動了動身子，用手肘頂開Francesco。  
　　「嗚呃——」  
　　這舉動無疑觸怒了發情期時思緒混亂的兄長，大黑貓喉間發出一陣警惕地低吼，像個玩具被搶的孩子般，重新攬緊自己弟弟，毛絨絨的大尾巴拍打著Antonio。

　　Antonio只能垂下耳朵示弱，溫順地反過來舔了舔Francesco滾燙的面頰安撫。現在的Francesco體溫就像團火球般，幾乎要將Antonio灼傷。「兄長，我們先回府好嗎？」拍拍大黑貓的腦袋瓜，Salieri家的小黑貓討價還價著。  
　　「Antonio……」Francesco委屈地喊道，模樣看來相當難受——Antonio自然清楚，沒人在發情時會有好臉色——動作也開始變得粗魯了起來，鼻頭用力頂向Antonio示意對方露出喉結，接著瞇起眼，享受般攝取著同樣血脈身上的氣味。

　　Antonio開始有些招架不住了，尤其當Francesco將手伸進他的衣擺時，他幾乎用盡全力克制自己，才沒往那顆試圖鑽進他大衣裡的腦袋敲下去。

　　「現在不行，兄長。」Antonio嚴肅地說，一掌抵在Francesco露出利牙、微張的唇上。他可以預見他的兄長本能地想咬他的指頭，但因著同為音樂家的相惜而捨不得；卻沒料到Francesco會轉為開始舔舐他的指縫，害他差點尖叫出聲。  
　　粗糙的舌面靈巧地穿過指尖，Francesco捧著對方的手腕，面帶珍重與愛惜地細細舔著，Antonio下腹一熱，頓時也變得有些難耐。

　　Francesco自然沒有放過這個機會，他迅速解下弟弟的褲子，張口就將對方半勃的陰莖含入口中。  
　　這下Antonio真的嚇出聲了，「兄、兄長！」  
　　不過顯然Francesco並沒有聽到Antonio的呼喊，大量的唾液自他的舌尖和唇角溢出，沾濕了Antonio的下身。Francesco雙手撐開小黑貓的雙腿，低頭賣力地為對方服務。  
　　「嗚——嗯、」  
　　Antonio不得不承認這實在舒服過頭了，快感沿著下腹一路攀至大腦，他甚至無從阻止，雙手凌空亂抓了把後還是老實地扶上Francesco的肩膀，不受控制露出的黑爪還不小心勾破了後者的衣服。

　　這時一陣喧嘩聲自遠方傳來，並逐漸朝他們逼近。  
　　Antonio立刻驚慌地屏住了呼吸，Francesco自然沒留意，甚至還吸吮了下，讓Antonio得緊咬著下唇才沒讓呻吟洩出。『哥哥！』Antonio用氣音低吼，腦羞地推開Francesco，雙手交疊著摀住他的嘴巴。

　　「再喝一杯！」  
　　「再——一杯！哈哈哈！」  
　　腳步聲越來越近了，幾個喝得酩酊大醉的貴族被下僕們攙扶著搖搖晃晃經過，Antonio僵直身體，緊張得渾身冒冷汗——手掌卻在這時傳來詭異的濕熱觸感。

　　他悄悄地側過頭，只見Francesco正在親吻他的掌心，一隻手向下撫摸著柱身自瀆。  
　　『Francesco哥哥——』  
　　到底是什麼時後褪下褲頭的！Antonio氣得毛都炸起來了，他頭一次見識到酒精加發情會讓自己本來穩重的兄長脫軌成這副德性。

　　Antonio將尾巴纏上Francesco的手阻止對方，直到確認貴族們漸漸走遠，完全看不見人影時才鬆了口氣。「您剛剛實在太魯莽了！」Antonio鼓著腮幫子，尾巴氣呼呼地拍打著地板，回頭朝Francesco訓斥。  
　　而大黑貓只能困惑地歪著頭、眨了眨沾染情慾而混沌不清的雙眼，看起來不知所措的模樣讓Antonio根本生不起氣來——如果能停止嘗試追逐或啃咬他的尾巴更好。

　　他再次嘆了口氣，跪在Francesco懷中，「兄長，讓我幫您吧……」Antonio摀熱了掌心，將手貼到兩人滾燙的陰莖上，不大熟練地撫慰著。

　　Francesco幾乎沒有掩飾喘息聲，帶著貓哭的粗喘響在Antonio耳畔，激得後者抖抖耳朵、差點以為自己要提前進入發情期。

　　「Antonio、Antonio…喜歡……」  
　　這實在太過頭了。  
　　Antonio害羞得閉上眼睛，連脖子也熟透了。一個激顫，他和Francesco一前一後地發洩在自己手中。

　　Francesco舒服地呼了口長氣，甩了甩腦袋，低下頭、伸舌掃去兩人的精液。  
　　「……謝謝招待。」  
　　他對著Antonio露出笑容，以手腕抹去嘴角溢出的白濁。

　　「這真是太犯規了，Francesco哥哥……」

　　（之後他們回家幹了個爽）


End file.
